This invention relates to air nozzles, and more particularly to a low noise air nozzle for discharging a stream of compressed air. Such nozzles are commonly used in manufacturing plants to clean or blow away oil, water, dust, or other foreign matter clinging to machine parts, etc., as well as for moving or positioning parts for assembly.
Prior art air nozzles have tended to be noisy, and OSHA standards have therefore been set to limit the maximum sound level to 85 decibels. Some prior art nozzles also pose pressure hazards, and OSHA standards therefore limit the maximum pressure at the nozzle to 30 PSIG if the nozzle outlet area becomes blocked. Limiting the pressure prevents a machine operator from inadvertently blowing air into his blood if the nozzle is accidentally pressed against his skin. Ideally, these conditions should be satisfied in the least expensive way possible, but low noise, pressure relieving air nozzles have generally been complicated and expensive.